


Miracle Wrestlers

by Pokemook530



Series: Miracle Wrestlers [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, idol x warrior miracle tunes
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Series: Miracle Wrestlers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002864
Kudos: 2





	Miracle Wrestlers

"Ciao!" The three fairies Rocky, Poppun and Kuranosuke said popping up.

"The Land of Music was attacked by Lord Maou and the precious Sound Jewels were taken away-pun." Poppun said

"An audition was held to find fresh talent to join popular idol Roman Reigns in a new unit." Kuranosuke said

"Actually, the audition was also held to search for the ones who can become the Idol Warriors, to fight evil alongside Roman as his partners and take back the Sound Jewels." Rocky said

"In this audition, Poppun has set eyes on Seth Rollins, a man working at the Sunny Zoo Rescue Park-pun!" 

"Idol Warriors Miracle Tunes! in order to become an official member, he must pass the final audition."

"Seth, you have to win this!" The three fairies said

(Back on Earth)

"Next, let's welcome number 5, Mr. Dean Ambrose." Than Dean stood up.

"Okay." Dean said walking up from his seat and to the center. "Now, it's finally time for the final audition-pun!" Poppun said

The music began to start up and than Dean began to dance to the music. His movements was on point and very passionate with each step and spin which caused Roman to smile. The three fairies was inside a mirror dancing along to the music and Poppun was holding a blue Idol Jewel which let up very bright.

"Ah, it's happening again-pun!"

"The Idol Jewel is reacting to the man's dancing! it's shining terribly brightly-pun!" Poppin said

"Rockin!" Rocky said

"Quite excellent." Kuranosuke said

Seth was there as well sitting in a chair. "Amazing...too amazing!" He said

As the audition stopped and everyone was gathering their things, Seth got up and walked over to Dean who was gathering his belongings in a blue backpack. "I auditioned alongside you earlier. My name is Seth Rollins, nice to meet you." Seth said

"Hello." Dean said

"Ah, it was great! The way you danced just now. Say , who did you pick up your dance skills from?" He asked

"My former teacher from elementary school." Dean said

"He's good at both singing and dancing, and taught me the for this audition. Dean said

"Ehh, awesome! So cool!" Seth said 

"Especially this part!" Seth said as he danced the last part he saw Dean do which amazed him

"You only saw it ounce and you memorized it all?" Dean asked 

"Because it's really cool! i was mesmerized." Seth said as Dean just nodded and walked away

"Huh, Ah perhaps he's hungry?" Seth said

"Hmmm...something doesn't feel right-pun." Poppun said

After a few moments have passed, all the applicants gathered aback in the room and the man in charge of it all walked back up to read the final results. "Finally, it's time for the announcement of the final results." The man said

"But before that, i would like to announce the name of the new unit the new members will be forming with Mr. Roman Reigns. And the name is Miracle x Miracle." The man said

"Miracle x Miracle." Seth quickly said

"And with that, it's time to announce the new members of Miracle x Miracle."

"First up...number 5, Dean Ambrose." He said and Seth jumped for joy.

"Oh , you did it!" He exclaimed

"And there's one more. Number 6."

"Huh?"

"Seth Rollins."

"No way! Am i dreaming? Seth said and he than pinched his cheek which hurt very badly . "Ow-ow-ow, but it is really true?" He asked and the man shook his head yes and Roman walked up next

"Congratulations! Dean, Seth." He said and everyone in the room began to clap in hoorays which made Seth give a big smile.

"Thank you very much!" Seth said bowing down.

Dean than was walking up a flight of stairs and made to the top, he than looked down and than looked up to make sure there was no one coming. "I DID IT!! ah, it's not a dream!! oh it fells like i'm dreaming!! oh." Dean said as someone came up the stairs tp talk to to him.

"I finally found, we're shooting photos next. Let me take you to the dressing room."


End file.
